Gun 'n Roses
by crazyfan17
Summary: Rinslet is all alone for Valentine's Day and feeling pretty lonely. Who comes to brighter up her day *cough* is her ex-boyfriend! Have a slight mature part but nothing to bad.


**Another crossover story from me! As always I don't own anything. Though I wish I did :D**

**I'm sorry if the characters are oc but I tried my best since it's my first time writing them. Sorry for all the mistakes I'm too lazy to fix them right now.**

**Chapter 1**

"Sign… its Valentine's Day." Rinslet said as she stared outside her hotel window where all the couples were walking hand in hand. Her window was directly situated above the walk way to the park for couples. "Another lonesome day where I have no man." A big gloom cloud came over the thief's head as she signed dejectedly. She reached for her phone in her skirt pocket and flipped it open.

'_No new text message.'_

'_Jeez. Everybody forgot about me.' _She thought in anger. _"I know I travel all around the world, but that doesn't mean my phone number has changed. It doesn't take long to text me Happy Valentine's Day.' _

The thought was aimed at a certain sweeper. It's been 7 months since she last heard from him. Sven and Eve keeps in contact with her along with Jenos, but never once did the bone head call.

She flipped her phone shut and placed it back in her pocket.

'_Oh well. It wasn't like we were lovers or anything.' _

She stretched; walking away from the window so she wouldn't see the happy scene outside. The sight depressed her.

'_Maybe I'll order some room service and a big bottle of wine to get drunk and fall in a deep sleep hopefully_.'

The idea sounded more appealing than staring out the window hoping for a call from Train. Just as she went for the phone to call room service, a swift knock sounded at the door.

"Delivery!"

Arching her brow she went to the door. '_I didn't order anything_.'

She opened the door and came face to face with beautiful sweet smelling roses.

"What the…"

"Special delivery for a Ms. Rinslet Walker." The delivery man said from behind the of flowers.

"Uh… thank you." She said confused, taking the roses from him.

He tipped his hat to her smiling. "No problem ma'am. Take it easy." He walked away as she closed the door.

Looking at the flowers in confusion, she searched for a card, hoping that whoever sent them left one. She found one attached to a rose that was faked and place in the middle of the real ones. Placing the flowers on the bed, she opened it, reading one simple sentence.

'_I'll love you until the last rose dies_.'

The thief froze in shock and surprise as she dropped the card.

That line… that same line was spoken to her all those years ago by the person she loved the most. The person who broke her heart into tiny little pieces.

She jumped a foot when her phone went off. Digging out her phone, she looked at the unfamiliar number displayed. She answered.

"Hello?"

"I hope you got my little present I sent you."

She froze, hearing the voice that she hasn't heard in years.

"What the hell are you calling me for Izaya?" she growled out.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend Rins?" There was amusement in his voice that just had her grinding her teeth.

"You're not my friend. I'm not going to ask how you got my number or my room number because you're weird like that, but I do want to know why are you sending me things?"

He chuckled. "Come on Rins, its Valentine's Day and you were looking so lonely staring out that window. I couldn't resist."

Her emerald eyes snapped to the open window. Dashing over there, she pulled the curtains making the room dark. She could hear his laughter over the phone.

"What do you want? We ended things years ago!"She snapped.

The laughter instantly cut off. She could easily picture sitting behind his desk as he frowned.

"You may think we ended things, but I beg to differ. Remember Rins, until death do us apart."

She snorted very un lady like. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to believe that."

He continued on like she didn't speak at all. "No one can keep your toes like I can. No one can make you wet with just a look like I can. You may think you're in love with that sweeper, but you're not. You love me, always have and always will."

She hanged up quickly.

'_The nerve of that guy_!' she thought in anger, fuming. '_Just because he was my first in everything doesn't mean I still have feelings for him_.' Even when she thought that she knew it was a lie. What he said was the truth. She may have feelings for Train but they didn't compare to the ones she had for the informant.

Oh how she loved him!

But damn, if she was going back to him, the asshole.

'_I need to get out of her. He's probably spying on me in some place I don't even want to think about_.'

The thought sent a shiver down her spine, from fear or excitement she didn't know. She grabbed her leather jacket, about to put it on when her cell phone went off again. Growling she dug it out and flipped it open. Noticing a new text message, she read its context.

''_Open your door Rins.''_

Dread filled her as she glared at her phone. Signing tiredly she went and opened the door, not knowing what to except. She didn't expect was him standing on the other side with a velvet box in his hand and in the other another red rose. There was a smile on his face when he saw her.

"Hello Rins. Happy Valentine's Day."

She glared blood murder at him; with lightening fast moves she pointed her gun at his head.

His smile got a little dim.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought hanging up in your face was proof enough that I didn't want to see to you."

He pushed past her and into her hotel room dropping his gifts on the bed.

"Don't be like that honey. It's a romantic day for lovers to enjoy." His voice was extra sweet.

She closed the door with control moves. She knew that he knew that she wouldn't shoot him, but still. Get the hint! Then again it's Izaya.

"Don't call me honey!" she snapped. Signing she looked at the man that stolen her heart all those years ago; startled she notice that he was staring very intensely without his usual smirk. She started feeling hot.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" she stuttered, feeling very self-conscious.

"Oh you're beautiful." He whispered fiercely.

Her heart jumped into her throat as her face heated.

He started coming towards her. "I missed you so much Rins. It took all of my will power not to come after you."

She snorted even though her stupid heart filled with pleasure. "Please you only missed for the entertainment."

His smirk was quick and easy. "True. But I did miss you for you." He was an inch away from her now.

She stared at him long and hard. "What's your real reason for coming here Izaya?" she asked softly her body suddenly deflating. Like she was mentally giving up on something.

"I told you Rins; I missed you and wanted to see you. Simple."

Oh she wished it was. "We ended things years ago. There was a reason why I stayed away from Ikebukuro. I moved on." Her voice was void of emotion as her silky bangs covered her eyes.

He grabbed her chin, bringing her suddenly face to face to his angry crimson eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock. She never saw him this angry before. Sure he may get annoyed or irritated when something doesn't go his way… but this was shocking.

And a little sexy by the way her panties were getting damp.

"I told you to stop lying to yourself Rins." He said quietly. "You and I both know that you love me, never stop loving me. Now stop denying yourself."

Tears suddenly gathered at the corner of her eyes as she glared at him in hurt. "What do you want from me Izaya?!" Her voice cracked at his name; she hated feeling weak when she wasn't going to get anything. Only he could make her feel this way. The thief tried to get back her chin but he wouldn't let go.

"Rins-"

"Stop it! Don't say another word that's just empty promises." She got out of his hold walking away from him. "Leave Izaya and never come back." She whispered her back to him.

He glared. "You're not being fair. You knew what you were getting into when you accepted me into your heart. I didn't hide what I am." He spoke nothing but the truth.

Her fist bawled as she stared hard at the floor.

"I can't help what I am to Rins. I know that I hurted you and I can't promise that I won't hurt you again, but I will try." He said softly.

Her back was still frozen. She didn't want to forgive, to let him back into her heart. She wanted to move on with Train but… who was she kidding? Train didn't see her as more than a friend. All the other men she dated bored her within a week except Izaya.

Damnit!

She didn't want to get hurt again; she knew it was going to happen if she took him back.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her frozen waist. "Give me another chance Rinslet. I'll treat you like my queen that you are." He whispered in her ear, breathing in her cherry scented body wash.

She shivered as his breath tickle her ear. She had to stop from moaning out loud. "I'm… not your queen…" She sounded breathless.

He smirked against her neck as his nimble hand came up and gripped her breast teasing her taut nipple.

She let out a soft moan arching into him.

"I'll buy you all the jewels and clothes you could ever ask for. You won't have to go out and thief again." His other hand went up her skirt pulling aside her panties to finger her clit as he talked sweet nothings in her ear.

Without her knowing it she spread her legs apart, taking in more of his fingers. She couldn't help the moans that escaped from her mouth it's been awhile since she gotten any.

Hearing he soft mewls had him hardening like a rock. He thruster deeper into her warm tunnel with his fingers, tearing a scream from her. "Come on Rins. Just say yes to me." His voice sounded deeper and rougher than his normal happy high pitch voice.

Oh how she wanted to… to just give in and to be his again. It won't be easy for him. Another notch on his belt that he got the sexy thief for hire so easy. Don't think so! Tapping into her strength and will power she moved out of his hold, surprising him.

He stared breathing hard at her in confused anger.

She was breathing hard as well.

"Get back here Rins. Stop being coy."

She smirked, sticking her tongue out.

He growled, the sound sounding inhuman. No one else could make him act like an animal. One of the only female to keep him interested, he'll never got tired of her.

"Since you said you love me, prove it." She said.

Signing, he moved past her towards her bed where he dumped her gifts.

She watched him with an arched eyebrow as he opened the velvet box turning towards her.

"Here I meant to give it you years ago but you left before I had the chance."

She looked down and her mouth practically watered. Nestled inside the box was a ring. Not just any ring but an engagement ring. It had a fat emerald gem with diamonds around the golden band. Tears came to her eyes as she remember all those years ago when she and Izaya were window shopping she spotted the ring. Her mouth watered that time to and she threw a fit when he wouldn't get it for her. Her eyes flickered up to his smug expression.

Love filled her chest, she missed that emotion. "Fine. No one else will take your demented ways expect me." She said smiling wryly.

A big smile came over his face before a sly look took its place. "No one would put with your money-grubby ways except for me. I can afford you my darling."

She struck out her tongue feeling very childish.

He chuckled at her behavior taking out the ring from the box. Without permission he grabbed her right hand and shoved the ring one her finger.

Rinslet looked down at her hand with glee. She finally has it and she didn't even have to steal it. Oh she was the happiest woman alive.

"Hey Rins… do you remember that night when you were drunk off your butt?" he asked slyly.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on ends as she nodded slowly. She remembered that night alright. They had argue about his latest conquest, it gotten pretty heated that she stormed out of his office and went to the nearest bar to drown herself in liquor. She vaguely remembers him finding her, but after that it was hazy.

But now since he brought it up…

"Why are you asking?" she asked looking at him wearily. There was mischief in his eyes and a big smirk on his face that she didn't like.

"Oh nothing… it's just that we were married for six years."

For a moment she couldn't speak as she stared at him disbelief. "What are you talking about? I don't remember signing my name over to you unless your wacked out brain makes memories for you. Which that would be creepy."

His smirk got wider. "Of course you don't remember Rins. You were too drunk."

She blinked. "Are you telling me when I was drunk we got married? That you took advantage of me?"

He tried to look innocent, but it wasn't working. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

She was beyond mad. She was red hot pissed off mad.

"But it doesn't matter. We're together again." He didn't sense the impending danger that was looming ahead, as he walked closer towards her, putting his hands to her shoulders.

"Izaya…" she growled.

He arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Rins-"

He cut off as he had to dodge a bullet that was aiming for his head.

"Rinslet what the hell?!" he said in surprise.

"You bastard! How dare you take advantage of me?" She started shooting again.

If it wasn't for him for dodging vending machine every day, he probably would've been dead by now.

"I see you want your space. I'll come back later when you cool off." The informant ran to the door a train of bullets following in his wake,

"I hate you Izaya!" she yelled in pure fury.

"I love you too Rins." He called from down the stairs as nosy people looked out their hotel room in fear.

THE END

Plz review, I will give you free cookies :D


End file.
